Unsinkable
by Twilight-Imp-626
Summary: Some things never change, even centuries later. A midnight visit brings old things to the forefront of memory, and new things to light. ByakuyaxYoruichi ByaYoru Oneshot


_**Unsinkable**_

_This story was originally written by my friend. About half way through writing it or so, she just stopped, 'cuz she couldn't come up with a good ending. So I volunteered to finish it for her, and post it up for her. So let's give her some love people, for starting this wonderful little piece! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!_

_Oh, and the next chapter of __Reaching For Heaven__ should be up in the next few days. I finally got past a huge case of writer's block._

_**Disclaimer**__- I don't own Bleach, and if you try to sue me, I'll probably end up out on the street, so let's not sue anyone, 'kay? 'Kay!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She crept into his room. He was sleeping heavily, one arm curled under his pillow, the other dangling off the bed. He looked a lot less frightening now, more like the sweet boy she used to know. She smiled at that memory. The sun had been shining brightly the first day they played tag. He chased her until his legs wouldn't move anymore. He had tripped, skinning his knee. He didn't cry, he was only concerned about the growing blood stain, and what his mother would say. She gave him a piggy-back ride home, and stayed with him while his mother yelled at him for getting all dirty. She was holding his tiny hand in hers the whole time.

He made a small noise in his sleep, almost a sigh, and brought her back to earth. This person lying here was a person she didn't recognize. He wasn't a sweet little boy anymore. With overwhelming sadness, she realized that if she had helped him through the difficult times in his life, he wouldn't be so bitter. She never forgave herself for not visiting when his dear Hisana died.

"I was jealous," she whispered to his sleeping form.

She had been jealous of Hisana. The sad woman had been able to capture Byakuya's heart completely. Yoruichi was then offered a way out, and she took it, not able to watch him look at Hisana with those adoring eyes.

"There are normal visiting hours, you know."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly composed herself. "But then I'd have to fight off your fan club."

She glanced at the flowers that had been left on his nightstand.

"Those are all from Rukia," he said.

"She must really look up to you."

He avoided looking at her.

"I know what you did, you big softie. Having big brother come to her rescue must be a big deal to her," Yoruichi said with a grin.

"I promised I would take care of her," Byakuya replied softly.

"...How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, I thought we could play tag, for old times' sake."

"I don't want to play your games, Yoruichi-sama."

"You're mad at me."

"No."

She grinned. "You _are_!" She gently climbed onto his bed. "I know you hate me for leaving, but you didn't need me anymore. You had Hisana." She pinched his cheek. "It's not like you still need me to drag you out of bed in the middle of the night to play tag, just so you can drop your guard and have fun."

The corners of his mouth turned up in an amused smirk. "It _is _the middle of the night, Yoruichi-sama. And you are in my room."

She matched his smirk and flicked him on the nose. "Tag, you're it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was laughing, feeling like she was ten years old again. She looked back, expecting to see Byakuya there.

He wasn't.

She crashed into something solid, but warm. "I caught you. Now tell me why you left with _him_."

She blinked, knowing 'him' meant Urahara. "I told you, you didn't need me anymore."

"I loved Hisana. A part of me always will. But..."

"Little Byakuya better not be getting sappy on me."

"Kisuke Urahara is an idiot," he said bluntly. "You could do better."

"Like you?"

He looked at her in shock. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Don't tell me I was the only one to have thought about things like that."

When his only response was to keep staring, her smile faded. With a sigh, she pulled her arm out of his grip and turned away.

"Heh, knew it was kinda stupid."

She laughed, by something about it sounded hollow to him.

Stretching her arms, she reached up toward the stars. "It is getting late- well, later. You should probably head home. The rest of the clan will be worried if they find you missing."

"Yoruichi."

She froze. It was the first time in years that he hadn't called her 'Yoruichi-_sama_.' And the was he said it was the same way he had spoken Hisana's name, only without the hint of sadness.

When she turned to face him, his lips crashed into her with such force that, had he not grabbed onto her shoulders, she could have fallen over. The heat that flowed between them made her light-headed. Hesitantly, almost timidly, she moved closer, placing her hands on his chest. In response, he released her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist instead.

To Yoruichi, it was like a dream. _This_ was the Byakuya that had always seemed just out of reach, the Byakuya that he had kept hidden from the rest of the world.

_This_ was _her_ Byakuya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Awwwwwwwwneeeessssss!!! When my friend first showed me this story, I thought it was so adorable that I couldn't let it go unfinished. Review so I can tell my friend how well she did!_


End file.
